


The Injury: Eames' POV

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [34]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to Edward breaking his wrist, I want Eames' POV just basing it off the text Arthur sent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Injury: Eames' POV

The day that Edward broke his wrist, Eames was not home. He was on a job with Dom, doing him a favor. It was an all day job and he would have been back home late that evening and he didn’t mind, so long as it wouldn’t be longer than the day.

He had left his home early that morning after saying bye to his children and to Arthur and drove about an hour and a half away to meet with Dom. He worked through the morning and acquainted with old colleagues and generally working pretty easily. It wasn’t until the late afternoon, that he got a text from Arthur.

He had been in contact with his spouse when he got to the job and he worked for a while since then. Eames had stopped for lunch and then was working out a plan with Dom when he got the text message of Edward being in the hospital.

His eyes got wide and he sat up from his seat, Dom immediately noticing his sudden change.

“What’s wrong?”

Eames swallowed hard, feeling his heart thrum in his chest, nerves and fear lancing through him.

“Edward…he’s in the hospital.”

Dom stood up and he said,

“Go, go home, don’t worry about this.”

“I…the job should I-”

Dom shook his head, making Eames leave his paperwork on the table he and Dom were sharing.

“Don’t worry about it. I have your notes, I can wing the rest. Go home, go to your son, he needs you.”

Eames nodded and thanked Dom as he gathered his things and got to his car, glad he didn’t have to worry about a hotel room or luggage or anything else, he could just go straight home. 

He sped home, he wouldn’t even deny it. He got another text, Arthur telling him that Edward broke his wrist and he had a cast and they were home so Eames didn’t stop or slow down below eighty until he was close to his neighborhood.   
When he came through the door, Briar Rose and the pups were excited to see him. They didn’t expect him back so soon and as happy as Eames was to see his children, he felt relief seeing Edward. He was in his pajamas, his arm in a cast and he sat up when he saw his father.

“Dad, you’re home!”

“Oh, my little boy…I was so worried about you.”

He lifted Edward up, holding onto him, feeling his eldest wrap his good arm around Eames’ neck. Eames would always feel a special connection to Edward, his eldest boy, the one who held the most resemblance to him. While Phillip was a wonderful combination of the two of them and Briar Rose was all Arthur, Edward was all Eames’. 

“I’m okay, dad.”

When Eames set him down again, Briar Rose was at his side, her sweet voice saying,

“Daddy, Edward’s hurt.”

“I know my flower. Have you been taking care of him?”

She nodded proudly and Eames pet her head, proud of her too for helping so much, helping Arthur keep himself collected. Eames changed his clothes to be more comfortable and then relaxed with his family on the sofa with them. He cuddled Edward, Briar Rose on Arthur’s side and Phillip between the both of them, the pups on the floor. The younger children fell asleep first, Edward hung on the longest and neither parent rushed him off to bed. Eames couldn’t help but run his fingers through his hair, cradling his eldest close to him, feeling relieved a broken wrist was the worse thing that had happened to him. He knew it could have always been much worse so he counted his blessing and let his son stay up. 

When he finally fell asleep, Eames lifted him up, still light despite being nearly eight while Arthur gathered Briar Rose and Phillip in his arms. Woody and Caramel followed them up the stairs then parted ways, Caramel following Briar Rose to her room, Woody into Edward’s. Eames laid his son down and then tucked him in bed and sat beside him a while longer, just looking at him, smoothing his hair back, cupping his cheek, seeing a faint bruise near his jaw from his fall. He looked peaceful and calm. For a moment, Edward woke up, seeing his father and he smiled.

“Dad?”

“Yeah, sprog?”

“Can we get burgers tomorrow?”

Eames smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, we can. You feel okay?”

Edward nodded and then yawned before turning over and falling asleep again. Eames let him sleep, lifting Woody up and setting him where he as sitting before and then left, letting Edward sleep. 

When he stepped into the hallway and met up with Arthur in Phillip’s room, their baby fast asleep, Arthur looking over at him, petting his stomach softly. When he saw Eames, he took his hand and they both left, going to their room to talk. Arthur turned on Phillip’s monitor and began to explain what had happened, what the doctor said and how scared he had been. Eames didn’t even bat an eye, understanding that despite what he and Arthur had been through, being afraid for your child’s life was completely different than being afraid for your own. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that alone.”

“It’s okay, it’s not like we could have planned for it. What did Dom say when you left?”

“He understood. He rushed me out, told me to text him later.”

Arthur nodded.

“You should text him then.”

“I will. Right now, I just want a moment to breathe with you.”

When Arthur put his arms around him, Eames let out a sigh, feeling at peace, glad he wasn’t hundreds of miles away, a continent away, glad he was able to just get back home within an hour. He rubbed Arthur’s back and kissed his cheek.

“I’m glad I’m home.”

“Me too.”

Arthur sighed deeply and Eames just closed his eyes.


End file.
